Mythopoeia
Flora: ' * '''Bern ' ** 'Indoor, low light plant ' * '''Hantana ** Outdoor plant that colorfully blossoms in the sun * Antaja (“Giver” in Finnish) ''' ** '''Flower that gives you magic * Mirasol (“Sunflower” in Filippino) ** Mechanical stem ** Natural petals ** Looks like a sunflower ''' * '''Prismas ''' ' ** '''Looks like a redwood tree but the leaves are iridescent' * Laekna ** A flower with healing properties, especially in regards to mental trauma. ** It has a soothing agent. ** Look like green split help people to create themselves feeling better by dark episodes of restarting their brain with ayahuascaa * Calyptus ** In the garden, it is most often used as an ornamental and it makes a stunning indoor plant. * Sunce ''' ** '''A cactus like vegetation that grows when the sun comes out and then retracts as the sun fades. Usually a dark green color when grown but a tan to blend with environment at night. * Kryzlore ** Large blooming flowers that can reach up to 6 feet high, normally around 3-5 feet. ** They are a vital ingredient in the use of technomagic. Grinding the crystal petals into dust and mixing that dust in during the building process allows technology to work with magic. * Mettles ** A simple herb that is recommended for it’s wide range of health benefits and basic healing properties. ''' ** '''Mostly found in the northern part of Nainen. * Helhombra ** One of the deadliest poisons on Daji. ''' ** '''Known colloquially as “shadow death” ** It is a slow acting poison with no known cure. It slowly works its way through the body tearing apart your insides molecule by molecule. ** In the end the body is covered in light grey sheen before it crumbles into dust. ** It is found hanging off the edges of the planet. Part of its poison comes from absorbing residual energy from Otvirdu. * Creapers ''' ** '''Plants have soft green stem. They grow along the ground. ** Their leaves flowers, seeds are used for flavoring food, potions and perfumes. ** These are nonvascular plants. * Uros Maple Trees ** Can provide a striking focal point, be the perfect plant to set off a large container, or grow into an impressive bonsai specimen. There are hundreds of Uros maple varieties that come in various sizes with a large assortment of leaf shapes and colors that range from shades of green to orange, red, purple, and variegated (different colors). ''' * '''Cegador ** Look like succulents ** Produce the mysterious fog that can be found on the Island of Fog ** Found in the Uros Forest and on the Doan Islands * Avanna ** Grassland found in most parts of Nainen. ** Also found in southern most part of Uros. * Golden Othos ** Easiest to grow. ** Doesn’t take much water. ** Indoor plant. ** Low light. * Ilus Ilex Blue ** Pollinated by Agapostemon. ''' ** '''Found on both Nanien and Uros. * Cheverias (Lady Pearl) ** Evergreen succulent forming a large rosette, slightly rounded and pointed, olive green to lavender-rose leaves. ''' * '''Ithops (Living Stone) ** thrive in compacted, sandy soil with little water and blistering hot temperatures. ''' ** '''small plants, rarely getting more than an inch above the soil surface and usually with only two leaves. The thick padded leaves represent the cleft in an animal’s foot or just a pair of green to grayish brown stones clustered together. * Quercus Carpa ''' ** '''Growing up to 1K ft., sometimes more, and is one of the most massive oaks. ** Live 200 to 300 years. ''' * '''Saetor ** A sweet fruit found in jungle regions ** It grows in trees with greenish blue leaves. ** The fruit itself glows purple with little blood red spots all over. ** It plucked when the moon is high in the sky it is a sweet fruit considered a delicacy. ** If taken during the day it turns to ash in your mouth, people have been known to lose their sense of taste for a month after eating it in this manner. Fauna: ''' * '''Pemburu (“Centaur” in Javanese) ''' ' ** '''Half natural (octopus), half mechanical (tail + shell)' ** Alive through magic ** Live in the water surrounding the Lagoon * Leporid ''' ** '''Rabbit Ears + Leopard Body + Wild Boar Head ** Lives underground in the woods * Elapid ** Mechanical Snake ** Shoots venom out of its fangs ** Lives in the desert so that the venom is hot * Volotso ** Wolves the size of horses with wings like ravens ** Not domesticated, but occasionally a Volur with an air and shadow affinity with have one as a companion * Skylos ** Small magical breed of dog, only about 6-7 pounds full grown ** Has the ability to teleport short distances ** Owned as pets in Nainen * Nathaka ** A medium sized snake that is deep vibrant red with patterns of sky blue. ** Usually around 3-6 feet long ** Not venomous or poisonous, in fact a bite from this snake can cure almost any ailment. ** Often found as companions for accomplished healers * Hagfish ''' ** '''Fish head - Rest snake ** Sea Creature ** Rare and lives in the deep sea ** Most beautiful creature which glow itself ' ** '''People of Daji believe by just looking at it you will be blessed. ' ** 'You can't control it. ' * '''Agapostemon ** Insect ''' ** '''It’s upper half glows different colors *** Red when agitated *** Green when calm *** Blue when “working” (pollinating) ** Mix of a bee + firefly ** Found on both continents * Pygmy Marmoset ''' ** '''Mini Monkey ** If it eats the fruit Jambu it will grow 2x the size of a gorilla *** Jambu is found on both continents *** Found in the forests *** Rare Fruit ''' ** '''Located in the forests * Hentz ''' ** '''Jumping spiders ** Grow to be between the sizes of frisbees and bicycle tires ** Eat Pygmy Marmosets ** Live in the forests ** Have spiky front legs that pinch their prey * Saroka ** Black foxes indiginous to mountainous regions. ** Their skin is made of obsidian, shiny black volcanic stone. ** Their eyes come in many different colors, but they all shine like gemstones. * Tileper ** Cold-blooded, air-breathing, egg-laying vertebrate. ** Found on both Nanien and Uros. ** Body covered with scales. * Misamusk ** A desert dwelling lizard that comes in natural colors. ** It is about three feet long with six legs. ** It has regeneration powers, it can grow back any of its limbs after they have been removed besides the head. ** It excrement is a valuable resource, when treated properly it can be hardened to a point where it is almost unbreakable by normal means. * Pinniped ' ** '''People believe it is sacred creature which can travel to a parallel world, they use them as a personal use to travel. ' ** '''Size of an actual horse. * Henki (“Ghost” in Finnish) ''' ** '''Spirit-like figures ** Can appear and disappear ** Help to guide people through the forests ** Similar to Wisps (from Brave) but are grey figures ** Live in the forests on both continents and on the Doan Islands ** Lives in the fog produced by Cegador plants * Zelvasute ** Fire-breathing turtle ** They live both on land and in the sea ** Their shells come in a variety of patterns in shades of red, yellow and orange ** They are large turtles that grow to be about 2 feet tall * Greni ''' ** '''A tree that walks and moves like a normal living thing. Small, around the size of a water bottle. Little tree like friend creature. Has a hasty personality and stubborn to do anything. * Bewt ''' ** '''Alternating between aquatic and terrestrial habitats ** Aquatic larvae, terrestrial juvenile , and adult. Adult newts have lizard-like bodies and return to the water every year to breed, otherwise living in humid, cover-rich land habitats. ** Endangered. ** Bewts are semi aquatic, spending part of the year in the water for reproduction and the rest of the year on land. Conlang: * Vimoirs (creatures) speak telepathically, they don’t have vocal boxes. * Volur (Magic Users) and Korru (Dark Magic Users) speak in English but say spells and phrases for the utilization of magic in Chinese.